mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sezon 1
'Mia i ja '(ang. Mia and Me) - niemiecko-kanadyjsko-włosko-holenderski serial animowano-fabularny wyprodukowany przez Lucky Punch, Telescreen, Hahn Film, Rainbow S.p.A., March Entertainment. Sezon 1 Sezon ten był planowany od 2009 r..Jego światowa premiera odbyła się we Francji 19 grudnia 2011 roku. W Polsce nadawany jest od 23 marca 2012 roku na kanale TeleTOON+, od 8 września 2012 roku także w TV Puls, a od 1 czerwca 2013 roku na kanale TV Puls 2. Jego początki można zobaczeć na stronie Prototyp serialu. Odcinki 1 Rozmowa z jednorożcami 2 Nadzieja Centopii 3 Odnowienie 4 Trąbtus utracony 5 Złoty syn 6 Oaza Onchao 7 Nadzieja w kawałkach 8 Wolny dzień Ziggo 9 Elfy i smok 10 Kwitnące drzewo 11 Wszystko, co błyszczy 12 Dziwactwa Phuddle'a 13 Jednorożec Ognia 14 Zasuszony las 15 Panna wszystkowiedząca 16 Pułapka na jednorożca 17 Odstawiona 18 Król przez jeden dzień 19 Faun grajek 20 Jaskinia prawdzy 21 Pod wiatr 22 Pod księżycem 23 Wybór stron 24 Łzy radości 25 Propozycja Panthei (część 1) 26 Koniec epoki (część 2) Opis fabuły Mia to dwunastoletnia dziewczyna, która mieszka w internacie, gdzie dowiaduje się o śmierci obojga jej rodziców. Pamiątki jakie zostały po rodzicach, to bransoletka i stara książka o jednorożcach. Te przedmioty, jak się okazuje, są kluczami do bramy innego świata – Centopii, magicznej krainy wykreowanej przez jej tatę. W Centopii panuje zła Panthea, która łowi jednorożce dla ich magicznych rogów. Po wrzuceniu rogu do ognia Panthea nie starzeje się i chwilowo pozostaje młoda. W ich obronie stają dzielne elfy: Mo i Yuko. Niestety, to za mało, dlatego potrzebna jest także pomoc Mii, która umie rozmawiać z jednorożcami. Filmy video thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px Galeria sezonu 1 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Mia rozmawia z Lyrią 01lyria.jpg|Mia i Lyria Onchao się narodził.jpg|Narodziny Onchao Mia lata.jpg|Mia w openingu Mia oraz Lyria 5.png Mo i ja.jpg|Mo i Mia woda.jpg|Jednorożec Wody smoczek.jpg|Odc.9 Elfy I Smok Ojej.png|Mia tuli fauna MM_112_AN-Still_04klein.jpg|Elf Phuddle odczytuje.jpg|Mia odczytuje hasło Mia w nocy.jpg|Mia dmucha to lamp Phuudle i jego maszyna.jpg|Phuddle i Jgo Wynalazek w częściach.jpg|Mia trzymie fragment trąbtusa Mia w nocy.jpg|Mia dmucha to lamp Phuudle i jego maszyna.jpg|Phuddle i Jgo Wynalazek Tapeta 1.png|Mia, Mo i Jednorożec Wiatru żywioły.png|Cztery Żywioły w częściach.jpg|Mia trzymie fragment trąbtusa Mia obrazek.jpg Miaswe.jpg Kłująca trawa mia mo i yuko.jpg Mia chce dotknąć złej wody.jpg Mia i phuddle wyniosłe jaskinie.jpg Mia polytheus wejście do grobowca.jpg Mia i onchao w tarapatach w grocie.jpg Mia-and-me-Elementeinhoerner.jpg Nowa moc.png Yuko i mo i księżyc w pełniiiiiii.jpg Balon wspiera most tt.jpg Yuko i mo księżniczka pąsowego kwiatuszka.jpg Mo bardzo dziwny z resztą.jpg Mia i Mo oraz Yuko ooooo.jpg Fałaszywka and onchao.jpg Oaza onchao i lilie wodne.jpg Rahn Pina Fano Li Onchao do ukłonu gotów.jpg Onchao zderza się z Li a ta się uśmiecha.jpg Obręcz kontra Pina Onchao Fano Rahn Li.jpg Onchao i błękitny ale to olbrzym.jpg Mia i Onchao smoki i mankulusy.jpg Fauny dają onchao jagody goltierii.jpg Onchao ma w pyszczu kwiat.jpg Phuddle onchao i krolowa 26.jpg Lyria przytula Onchao.jpg 002.JPG|Działanie trąbtusa 104.JPG|Panthea Lyria próbuje zerwać jabłko.jpg Mia na Lyriaaaaa.jpeg Lyria i Mia helppp.png Jednorożce i Lyria odcinek 5.jpg Mia i Lyria w odcinku 1.jpg Lyria w ciąży.jpg Lyria Mia i Centopia.jpg Lyria Mia Onchao SWEET.jpg Mia and me Mia mit Lyria.jpg Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Media Kategoria:Sezony